En Apesanteur
by Heywah-fiction
Summary: Ce retrouver seul avec l'idole que l'on admire depuis des années est le rêve de beaucoup de personne. Par un heureux hasard, alors qu'elle allait assister au concert des Infinite, ChoHee va se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec DongWoo. Seul problème, elle est claustrophobe. Comment vont-ils gérer la situation dans un si petit espace ...


Nous marchons tellement vite ... presque à en courir. La journée promet tant de chose ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et s'envoler tellement je suis heureuse. Il fait un peu froid dehors mais pas assez pour nous ralentir. Mon ami n'arrête pas de me parler de MyungSoo, son bias.

«Tu crois qu'il va me reconnaître, la dernière fois, j'ai réussi à lui toucher la main et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux ! Je sais pas s'il va se rapell... »

Je ne l'écoute plus, et pars dans les méandres de mon esprit. Je pense à DongWoo. C'est lui mon préféré. Il est devenue mon idole pratiquement des le début. Je le trouve tellement doué et a une personnalité exceptionnelle. Pour moi c'est également le plus beau. Mes joues rougissent à la simple pensée de son corps parfait. Le sourire me viens naturellement aux lèvres.

Je n'attends pas grand chose du concert, je sais qu'on sera énormément de jeunes filles, je serais perdu au milieu de la foule, dans le noir, assise à coté d'une fille sûrement plus belle que moi. Je souhaite seulement qu'il est au moins un regard pour moi, juste un regard, rien ne me ferais le plus plaisir...

Je sens la manche de mon pull être tiré dans tous les sens. Je reprends mes esprits et vois la main de ma meilleure amie me passer plusieurs fois devant les yeux.

« Tu pensais encore à DongWoo ? » S'exclame t-elle un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Je hoche la tête en rigolant. Prise en flagrant délie...

Nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus, essoufflées par cette marche rapide. Notre ligne arrive plus tôt que prévu, mon amie et moi nous pressons de sortir nos cartes d'abonnement. Les mains tremblante d'excitation je farfouille dans la petite poche avant de mon sac. Je sens que quelque chose me gène pour atteindre la carte de bus. Dans la précipitation je donne un accoue et entend quelque chose tomber au sol. Je récupère ma carte d'abonnement et me penche pour ramasser ce qui est tombé, mais mon ami me prend par le bras et me pousse vers le bus.

« Dépêche toi ou il va partir sans nous », me précipite t-elle.

« Oui j'arrive, cool Raoule ! » Répondis-je en regardant le sol. Mais je ne vois rien, j'ai du rêver...

Nous montons dans le transport en commun et nous installons sur la banquette du fond. Plus nous nous rapprochons de la salle plus l'excitation monte en nous.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la salle, le soleil qui a continué son ascension dans le ciel nous offre une douce lumière, chaude et agréable. Il y a déjà du monde devant la salle. Nous repérons la file d'attente des première catégories et nous dirigeons tout excité à la suite des autres fans. Une personne du staff nous attribue un numéro. Il sort un feutre et écrit sur nos poignées. La personne nous explique que le chiffre correspond à notre place dans la file mais qu'il s'agit également de nos numéros pour le tirage au sort : une surprise qui nous attend à la fin du concert.

La journée se poursuit dans la bonne humeur. Nous chantons nos chansons préférés, répétons les fanchant, prenons des photos,.. Tout ce déroule parfaitement bien, comme je l'avais imaginée...

Malheureusement avec moi, le bonheur est de courte duré... Je suis du genre très poisseuse, et il est étonnant que tout ce déroule aussi bien. Je parle peut être trop vite …

La lumière s'assombrit et nous voyons les nuages arrivés. Les fans de plus en plus nombreuses devant la salle commencent à sortir leurs parapluies et je réalise avec ma meilleure amie que nous avons oublié le notre. Gentiment d'autres filles nous abrite de la pluie avec bon cœur. La file d'attente ce resserre d'elle même, les fans ce tiennent chaud et essaye de s'abriter de la pluie comme elles peuvent.

Je sens une boule ce former dans mon ventre. Malgré moi l'attroupement des fans, de plus en plus dense autour de moi, m'oppresse légèrement. J'entraîne ma respiration à prendre de plus grande bouffé d'air comme on me l'a apprit et la petite boule au creux de mon ventre se calme un peu.

Soudain des cries se font entendre. Je crois savoir ce que cela veut dire... Mes doutes s'envole rapidement car je vois un minibus noir au vitre teinté s'approcher de l'entré de la salle. Il passe devant nous et j'essaye vainement d'apercevoir les garçons à l'intérieur mais un mouvement de foule me fait perdre mon équilibre. Très vite je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de mon visage, ayant mis mes mains dans les poches de mon pull un peu plus tôt, je ne peut rien faire et absorbe l'impacte avec ma tête. Un attroupement ce fait autour de moi et je relève la tête. La douleur est horrible. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler le long de ma tempe jusqu'à ma joue. Les visages deviennent flou autour de moi, tellement flou que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître le visage de mon amie. J'entends de moins en moins. Comme si j'étais enfermer dans une boite et que les sons venaient de l'extérieur. Puis c'est le noir absolu...

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je constate que je ne suis plus dehors. Il fait chaud dans la pièce et je suis allongé dans un petit lit au drap blanc. Je me redresse et porte la main à ma tête. Ça fait mal. Une dame avec un pull rouge marquer pompier dessus s'approche de moi. Je prends conscience de ce qui c'est passé. Je me laisse examiner sans broncher.

Apparemment je ne me suis évanouie que quelques minutes m'informe la femme. La blessure à ma tête n'est pas grave et j'ai une légère égratignure sur la joue. Elle m'explique que je me suis évanouie principalement à cause du stress.

La secouriste me raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle m'explique que je dois simplement redescendre au dernier étage et que la sortie ce trouve sur la gauche. J'ai un petit moment d'hésitation avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Je lui demande si il n'y a pas des escaliers, mais apparemment ils sont à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois rentré dans le cube...

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Je respire à fond et entre lentement dans le petit espace. J'ai peur mais je me contrôle. Nous sommes au quatrième étage, ça va aller vite, bientôt je serais dehors pour respirer l'air frai. J'appuie sur le bouton et les portes se ferme.

Mon regard reste fixé sur le sol. J'attends concentré que ce moment inconfortable ce termine. Je sens l'ascenseur ralentir plus tôt que prévue et les portes s'ouvre, une personne monte à bord.

« Bonjour. »

 _'_ Bonjour', c'est comme un déclic. Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre mille tellement je l'ai écouté en boucle sur mes CD. Comme un reflex je redresse mon visage.

Il est là.

Ce tenant debout devant moi, son sourire magnifique aux lèvres, les cheveux coiffer vers l'arrière, portant un jean bleu délavé épousant parfaitement ses cuisses, un débardeur blanc très, très près du corps et une chemise en jean avec les manches retroussées. J'ai presque l'impression qu'un halo lumineux contourne sa silhouette. Il est parfait.

Dans ma tête temps de chose ce passe. Est ce que c'est un rêve ? Est ce que c'est une blague ? Est ce que je me suis cogné la tête plus fort que ce que je crois ? C'est incroyable ce qui est en train de ce passer. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fou!

Il appuie sur le bouton du premier étage et s'adosse contre la paroi, les bras croisés, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux arrêter de le regarder. Je me rend compte que j'ai la bouche ouverte et la ferme aussi sec. Les portes se serres et je me retrouve seul avec DongWoo...

Il me regarde attentivement, son regarde se fixe sur ma joue.

« Tu es la fille qui c'est fait bousculer dehors », me demande-il sens que je mis attende.

Je suis tellement abasourdis ! Il viens de m'adresser la parole ? Je hoche la tête, car aucun son ne peux sortir de ma bouche.

« Je te présente des excuses au nom des Infinite, je me sens un peu responsable, c'est a cause de notre arrivé que tu es tombé », s'excuse t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement et lui fait un sourire. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ni de celle des autres membres. Je déglutie et m'apprête à répondre quand tout à coup l'ascenseur émet un bruit assourdissant. Une forte secousse ébranle la cabine et je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol. Je vois que DongWoo perd également l'équilibre et ce rattrape de justesse sur les barres latérales de l'ascenseur. Les lumières vacilles et des bruits aigus à l'extérieur de la cabine ce font entendre. Prise de panique un cri s'échappe de ma gorge au moment ou une autre secousse fait trembler la cabine. DongWoo ce rapproche rapidement de moi et me protège de son corps. Les lumières continues de grésiller. Une secousse nous bouscule encore une fois et un autre cri sort de ma bouche.

Après quelques secondes interminables, l'ascenseur s'arrête enfin de bouger. La lumière reste éteinte. Je sens le corps de DongWoo crispé autour du mien.

« Ne bouge pas », me dit-il.

J'obéis paniqué. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il se redresse doucement et tâte le sol avec ses pieds. Rien ne se passe. Il prend son téléphone portable et allume le flash de l'appareil. Une petite source de lumière ce répand dans la cabine. Il se penche vers moi et me tend la main, je la prend me redresse mais me rassoie aussi tôt. Mes jambes toutes tremblantes sont incapable de me soutenir.

« Ça va aller ? » Me demande t-il inquiet.

Je ne répond rien me concentrant sur ma respiration. Il appuie sur le bouton d'urgence mais rien ne ce passe. Tout est éteint comme si il y avait une panne d'électricité. Je réalise alors ce qui ce passe. Nous sommes coincé. Je sens la peur grandir en moi. Je dois garder mon calme. Je respire à fond.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va bientôt sortir de là », me rassure DongWoo

Je le vois pianoter sur son téléphone mais son visage se décompose. Je crois savoir ce que cela veut dire. Pas de réseau... Je respire à fond, bruyamment et de plus en plus vite. Un frisson me parcourt le dos.

DongWoo s'accroupit prêt de moi et met une main sur mon épaule, ce geste me rassure légèrement mais la panique ce fait de plus en plus grande dans mon esprit. Des scénarios horribles commence à défiler dans ma tête sans que j'arrive à les contrôler.

« Tu as un problème ? »

J'acquiesce vigoureusement.

« Tu es claustrophobe ? » Devine t-il.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, son visage est souligné par les ombres bizarre que projette le flash de son téléphone. Il comprend alors que la situation est grave pour moi. Je vois dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et l'impuissance prendre place.

« Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demande-il.

« Oui j'ai des calmants dans mon sac », je souffle d'une petite voix.

Il hoche la tête et cherche mon sac. Il constate qu'il est toujours sur mon dos. Il m'attrape les épaules et m'attire vers lui. Ma tête tombe d'elle même sur l'épaule de DongWoo. Il m'enlève mon sac et me repose délicatement contre la paroi. Il cherche activement dans mon sac mais ne semble pas trouver les médicaments.

« Dans la poche de devant », lui indiquais-je

«Je suis désolé mais je ne trouve rien », s'inquiète t-il.

C'est alors qu'un flash back me surprend. Je me revois ce matin à l'arrêt de bus. Cherchant ma carte d'abonnement et faisant tomber quelque chose par terre... Je l'ai fait tomber... C'est plus fort que moi, je veux crier mais seul un son étouffé sort de ma gorge.

« Du calme, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne va pas durer, ils vont venir nous chercher, tu n'a rien à craindre », essaye t'il de me rassurer tant bien que mal.

Je sursaute en constatant sa proximité, il me frotte doucement le bras en signe d'apaisement. Je réalise doucement la situation. Je suis coincé dans un ascenseur avec l'idole que j'admire depuis des années. Qui ne voudrais pas être à ma place ? Je suis partagée entre la panique et la joie. C'est une sensation étrange, inexplicable.

« Retire ton pull, peut être que tu te sentira mieux », propose t-il.

Je sais qu'il a raison, je commence à transpirer en plus. En cours de thérapie c'est une des règles que l'on m'a appris. Ce mettre à l'aise et ce découvrir le plus possible pour apaiser cette aspect de confinement.

Toute tremblante, je commence à me mettre à l'aise. Je retire mon écharpe, mes chaussures et lentement m'attaque à mon pull. J'ai les mains qui trembles tellement que je n'arrive pas à le retirer. DongWoo ce rapproche alors et me propose son aide. Il m'aide d'abord à retirer les manches, une part une. Puis attrape le bas de mon pull pour le passer au dessus de ma tête. Ses doigts frôle la peau de mes hanches. Ce contacte me surprend et j'ai un mouvement de recule.

« Désoler, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès », s'excuse t-il.

Je comprends que c'est vrai et me laisse faire, je retiens mon t-shirt pendant que DongWoo passe le pull par dessus ma tête. Je me sens légèrement mieux.

« Merci DongWoo », dis-je sincèrement.

« Je t'en pris … »

Je comprends qu'il me demande mon nom.

« Cho Hee », répondis-je

« Je t'en pris Cho Hee. »

Le silence s'installe. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et je lui souris. Il est tellement beau. Je remarque que le simple fais de le regarder m'apaise énormément.

« Tu es donc venue voir notre groupe ? » Commence t-il.

Je sais qu'il essaye de me changer les idées, de me faire penser à autre chose que la situation d'urgence dans la quel on ce trouve. Je suis dans un tel état que je me laisse rentrer dans le jeu. Espérant vraiment orienté mon attention sur autre chose.

« Oui je suis une grande fan », répondis-je.

« Depuis combien de temps tu connais Infinite ? »

« Depuis vos début », dis-je.

La fierté ce lit sur son visage.

« Et quel membre du groupe préfère tu ? » Demande-il malicieux.

Je le regarde intensément, un sourire timide sur le visage.

« Oh ! Réaliste-il. J'en suis très heureux ! » S'exclame t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je vois qu'il est flatté mais également très sincère, il est réellement heureux. Je réalise que DongWoo est aussi sincère que je me l'étais imaginé.

« Quelle est ta chanson préféré », enchaîne t-il très content.

« J'ai une préférence pour Back ».

« Je l'aime beaucoup aussi », dit-il. « Tu connais les paroles ? »

« Biensure ! » M'exclamais-je

Il commence alors à chanter. Il m'incite à chanter avec lui, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Ce fut une moment tendre et simple. Drôle aussi, car il entreprit quelque pas de la chorégraphie mais dans l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur cela ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Je sais qu'il le fait exprès pour me calmer, mais ça marche.

Il s'assoit à coté de moi et nous continuons de parler. Il me demande ou j'habite, quel âge j'ai, en quel classe je suis, ... Je lui répond avec joie, me convainquant que ses informations l'intéresse vraiment. Il me raconte des anecdotes qu'il a vécu avec les garçons. Des blagues et des histoires toute plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes coincé. Ce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir...

Au bout d'un moment il marque une pause et me regarde. Il pause son doigt sur ma joue mal en point.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si ton visage est abîmé. J'espère qu'il ne restera pas de marque », dit-il doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il y a eu un mouvement de foule, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui », répondis-je confiante.

« C'est bête à dire, mais dans un sens je suis heureux que ça te soit arrivé, dit-il.

Je le vois chercher ses mots comme si il essayait de dire quelque chose tout en restant le plus polie possible. Je n'aurais pas souhaité meilleur personne avec qui être coincé ici » insiste t-il. « Tu es gentille, et tu ne m'a pas sauté dessus comme le font certaines fans, j'aime ça... ».

Je le regarde dans les yeux et vois ça sincérité. Je comprends alors le sens caché de ce qu'il vient de me dire : Il est fatigué de ces fans hystériques. Ce doit être fatiguant à vivre tout les jours. Surtout qu'il doit garder toujours bonne figure. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui dis ce que je pense.

« Et moi je te remercie d'être aussi gentil et surtout d'avoir tenté de me protégé quand l'ascenseur est tombé en panne. Je suis impressionné et heureuse. Car je ne me suis pas trompé sur toi, tu es non seulement très doué mais tu es une personne réellement attentionné qui ce souci des autres. »

Il me regarde et hoche la tête plein de gratitude, je sens bien qu'il est ému. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs car je réalise à peine se qui est en train de ce passer. J'ai du mal à y croire, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

Tout à coup le flash de son portable s'éteint et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir.

« Mince je n'ai plus de batterie », dit-il.

« Attend je vais sortir mon portable ».

Je fouille à terre dans le méli-mélo des affaires et trouve mon téléphone. J'allume la lampe torche et la lumière reprend dessus sur l'obscurité. Je vois DongWoo qui regarde sa montre. Mon regard se penche alors sur mon téléphone et je vois l'heure qu'il est...

Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Deux heures ! Cela fait deux heures que nous sommes coincé dans cet ascenseur ! Je réalise que nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle des gens à l'extérieur et la panique reprend place en moi.

« On ne va jamais sortir d'ici », criais-je.

DongWoo ce rapproche et me prend par les épaules.

« Non Cho Hee, ne t'inquiète pas, il doit y avoir simplement une panne quelque par, ils vont nous faire sortir, c'est sure, j'ai un concert à tenir, ils vont pas me laisser ici », essaye t-il de plaisanter.

Mais ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. C'est pire même ! Je n'ai retenu que le mots panne. Une panne de combien de temps encore ?! Ça peut ne jamais remarcher et nous allons rester coincé ici, mourir ici ! La peur devient de plus forte et je comprends que je suis en train de commencer une crise de panique. J'ai du mal à respirer, mes mains deviennent moite, je tremble de partout et ma vu se trouble. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. DongWoo essaye vainement de me calmer, je sais qu'il ce sens impuissant. Il tente des mots doux, rassurant, mais je ne les entends pas.

Je reste assise par terre, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, la tête en arrière reposant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je sens la sueur sur mon front. Mon ventre est possédé par une énorme boule d'angoisse. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois la silhouette flou de DongWoo se rapprocher. Je le vois s'accroupir devant moi, il a l'air inquiet. Je sens sa main passé dans mon cou. Elle me paraît extrêmement froide comparé à ma peau fiévreuse. Ce contacte me ramène légèrement à la réalité et me permet de voir nettement DongWoo. Je croise son regard et il comprend que son contact ma fait du bien.

Pour une courte durer malheureusement. Je repars doucement dans un état second. Les couleurs ce mélange devant mes yeux. Je l'entend marmonner un « désolé » et le vois lever le bras et le redescendre aussi sec. Une douleur lancinante me réveille la joue. Il vient de me frapper... Je rouvre les yeux aussi sec, à la fois choqué et reconnaissante. Il me demande si je vais bien et ne cesses de répéter des excuses. C'était une bonne chose à faire je le sais. Mais ce geste n'est pas suffisant pour me sortir de mon état de panique. La peur en moi ne fait que croître. Elle ne s'arrête pas. Quoi que DongWoo face je sens mon état empirer et les ténèbres prendre le dessus encore une fois.

Un dilemme prend alors place en lui. Son regard est inquiet et en même temps il a l'air d'avoir trouver une solution. Mais il hésite fortement. Mes tremblements reprennent le dessus et je vois qu'il a prit sa décision. Au moment ou mon regard part dans le vague il se penche vers moi. Le contacte m'empêche de replongé dans l'état second dans lequel j'étais un peu plus tôt. Je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe. Il est tellement près que je ne vois rien d'autre que ses yeux. Ses yeux fermés, ses paupières lisses et ses longs cils noir soyeux. Et c'est là que je les sens : ses lèvres. Douces, pulpeuse et chaudes. Ses lèvres contre les miennes..

Mon cœur se met à battre extrêmement fort. La situation est complètement folle, mon cerveau n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Mes pensées deviennent confuse, je pense à la situation, à ses lèvres, à l'ascenseur : notre prisons depuis maintenant deux heures. Une nouvelle vague de panique me reprend. Je repousse violemment DongWoo et le contacte entre nos lèvres est rompu, une sensation étrange prend place en moi. Il n'attend pas une seul seconde après que je l'ai repoussé.

Il revient à la charge. Il me prend les deux bras, me met debout et me pousse contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Son corps se plaque contre le mien ce qui m'empêche de tomber car mes jambes sont tétanisés par la peur. Il tente de reprendre possession de mes lèvres. J'essaye de le repousser une seconde fois mais il tient le coup. Il arrive rapidement à trouver le chemin vers mes lèvres. Et cette fois-ci le baiser se fait plus dur, plus fougueux. Je continue de me débattre. Mais il attrape un de mes bras et le plaque contre le mur de notre prison. Plus je me débat, plus il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens son autre main qui vient ce poser dans le creux de mon dos sous mon t-shirt. Il me presse contre lui. Je peux sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre moi. Son bassin collé au mien, ses épaules un peu plus hautes que moi encadrant parfaitement ma silhouette, sa main tenant mon poignée, ses lèvres et sa respiration haletante. Un frisson me parcourt alors le corps. Je comprend que ce n'est pas un frisson de peur mais de plaisir. Il entrouvre ses lèvres pour approfondir encore plus le contacte et je me surprend à le laisser faire. Je me rend compte que je ne me débat plus mais que j'accepte le baiser.

C'est la que tout s'éclaire dans ma tête, je comprend pourquoi DongWoo a fait ça. Ce baiser a permit de calmer ma crise et de centrer mon attention sur autre chose. Je sens qu'en moi, je n'ai plus peur, la sensation de panique c'est envolée. Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits. DongWoo le comprend aussi et relâche petit à petit la pression entre nous deux. Doucement et lentement son corps se redresse et ses lèvres quittent les miennes. Je rouvre les yeux et je remarque que DongWoo les gardes toujours fermés. Je le fixe intensément. Ce détaille me perturbe. Pourquoi garde t-il les yeux fermés ? Est-ce parce qu'il a lui aussi apprécié ce baiser ou juste parce qu'il cherchait un moyen de m'aider et qu'il sait que la situation sera gênante une fois qu'il rouvrira les yeux ?

« Je suis désolé », dit-il d'une voix douce les yeux toujours clos.

Abasourdis je ne comprend pas ces paroles.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je surprise. Il rouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Je suis désolé, car il faudra faire comme si ce baiser n'a jamais existé, répondit-il sérieusement. Si quelqu'un venais à découvrir ce qui c'est passé cela pourrait faire un scandale et mes fans ne seraient pas d'accord. Cela ne m'affectera pas seulement moi, mais toi aussi. Tu risque de recevoir des menaces et je ne peux accepter que quelqu'un souffre à cause de moi. Je sais que tu ne diras rien, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé. Désolé de te demander d'oublier … »

Je comprend la situation et lui promet de garder le secret. Il me sourit tendrement. Je réalise alors à quel point la vie d'idole est une vie solitaire. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de relation sans que cela influence leur carrière. Je me sens triste pour lui. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et m'assoie de nouveau à terre. DongWoo s'installe juste à coté de moi. Il me propose son épaule et j'y pause ma tête. Il prend mon téléphone et éteint le flash. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir complet.

« C'est pour économisé la batterie, au cas où », chuchote t-il. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que sa gorge est serré en prononçant ces mots.

Je ne répond rien. Il me prend la main et la garde serré contre de lui. Je me rends compte que je n'ai plus peur. Je sens la présence de DongWoo près de moi et cela m'apaise. Je repense à tout les événements et je sais que ça va être dure. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui c'est passé. Et je ne pourrais jamais en parler. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'au moment ou les portes s'ouvriront, tout ne sera que du passé. Les larmes coulent en silence sur mes joues.

Soudain nous entendons du bruit à l'extérieur, l'ascenseur se remet en marche et les lumières ce rallume. Je redresse la tête et essuie discrètement mes joues. Nous arrivons au rez de chaussez. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une multitude de personnes. Des pompiers, des agents de sécurités, des personnes en costume, … Parmi tout ce monde je reconnais ma meilleure amie. DongWoo presse ma main une dernièrement fois puis ce relève et sort en premier, il avance tête haute, souriant au personne qui essaye de l'aider. Avant d'être entraîné plus loin à l'abri des regards, il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi. Son regard est transperçant, à la fois reconnaissant, inquiet et triste. Je vois que ces yeux sont rouge. Aurait-il pleuré lui aussi ? Il me sourit et est entraîné par son manager...

Je sais que c'est la fin. Tout ce fini ici. Au moment même ou mon pieds quitte cette prison de fer. Je n'éprouve pas de soulagement. Juste de la tristesse. Cette endroit que je détestais, est maintenant le seule ou je veux me tenir. Tout à changé en moi. Mais je ne le rencontrerai sûrement plus jamais. Je dois faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Oublier l'inoubliable...

 **FIN**

 **FIN ALTERNATIVE**

Je vois que ces yeux sont rouge. Aurait-il pleuré lui aussi ? Il me sourit et est entraîné par son manager... Un personne en costume, vient s'excuser des désagréments que j'ai subit, un charabia dont je ne prend même pas la peine de suivre. Mon esprit est ailleurs...

La suite ce passe alors très vite. Le concert est maintenue mais retardé d'une heure. Nous avons regagné nos places dans la file avec mon amie. Elle sait que j'ai vécu quelque chose de fort mais que je ne peux pas en parler. Pour les autres fans, ce n'est pas la même histoire, tout le monde me pose des questions. Ils veulent savoir exactement ce qui c'est passé et de quoi nous avons parlé avec DongWoo. Je suis resté toujours bref dans mes réponses et n'est jamais prononcé le moindre mots qui aurait pu mettre un doute sur les réelles événements.

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous prenons place dans la salle de concert. Les fans crient de plus en plus fort mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à me mettre dans l'ambiance du concert. Les images restent encré dans ma tête et j'ai encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres de DongWoo contre les miennes. Le voir sur scène est presque un supplice. Mon amie comprend que je ne vais pas bien. Et me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans cet ascenseur et je comprends que tu puisse être choqué mais n'oublie pas tout ce que tu as enduré pour en arriver là. Profite des garçons si non tu vas le regretter », me dit-elle.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, je me force donc a apprécier le concert dans les moindres détailles. Les Infinite sont tellement douer. Je réalise la chance que j'ai de pourvoir les voir. En prendre conscience me fait pleurer de joie. J'ai beau me concentrer à ne pas le regarder, mon regard revient systématiquement sur lui. DongWoo offre encore une fois un show de dingue. Je souris malgré moi car il ne peut en être autrement. C'est le DongWoo que j'admire mais que je ne verrais plus jamais comme avant.

Le concert arrive à sa fin et le moment temps attendu de la surprise arrive. Les garçons nous explique qu'ils vont chacun choisir un chiffre et qu'ils offriront un cadeau à la personne concernée. SungGyu commence en choisissant le numéro 525, la chanceuse s'avance en direction de la scène. Elle est toute timide mais semble très heureuse. Il la prend gentiment dans ses bras et lui offre un de ses bracelets. La jeune fille reste sur scène à coté de SungKyu et c'est au tour de SungYeol de choisir un numéro. Il choisie le 197. Une fille un peu plus âge que la première s'avance sur scène, sur d'elle. Elle n'hésite pas à enlacer SungYeol, ce qui fait rire tout la salle. Ce dernier lui offre une écharpe qu'il a apparemment acheté exprès pour l'occasion. WooHyun lui prend le numéro 4 et offre un rose à la fille qui failli s'évanouir.

C'est au tour de DongWoo, je l'observe attentivement. Il a l'air très concentré mais également très heureux. Il a les yeux fermé et fait mine de réfléchir pour garder le suspense. Les fans dans la salles ce mettent à crier et il éclate de son rire si distinctif. Il reprend son sérieux et se tourne dans notre direction. Son regard se plante directement dans le mien, à croire qu'il savait ou je me trouvais. Il porte le micro à ses lèvres.

« Je choisie le numéro 46 », dit-il sont regard toujours planté dans le mien et un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Ma meilleur amie ce tourne vers moi, elle parle mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle me raconte. Je cherche à comprendre comment il a fait pour savoir. Savoir que le numéro 46 est mon numéro. C'est là que des images me reviennent en tête, DongWoo plaquant mon bras contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Le bras ou est inscrit le numéro. Il a vu... Il c'est souvenue... Il m'a choisie...

Je me lève et avance vers la scène. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je fini par arriver à sa hauteur. Comme toutes les autres filles choisie il m'enlace légèrement avant de m'offrir un cadeau. Il me tend une peluche. C'est un petit dinosaure vert. Je lui souris sincèrement. Il me prends la main et entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Je constate que tous les membres ont des gestes de ce genre avec les filles tiré au sort. Ce geste reste normal pour tout le monde. « Il fait du fan-service ». Mais je sais que pour lui et moi ce geste signifie tout autre chose. Après que tous les cadeaux soient distribués, nous faisons une photo de groupe avant de quitter les garçons. DongWoo me lâche la main et me regarde prendre ma place. Le sourire toujours au lèvres.

Le concert ce termine bien trop vite à mon goût et nous quittons la salle. Ma meilleur amie n'arrête pas de parler. Mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Perdu dans mes pensées. Dans le bus, je garde la peluche de DongWoo dans mes mains, consciente qui s'agit du seul souvenir qui me restera de cette journée incroyable. Soudain je remarque que la peluche à une fermeture dans le dos. Tellement perturbé je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. J'ouvre et découvre un petit morceau de papier glissé à l'intérieur. Je le prend et le déplie, dedans il y a quelque chose d'écrit :

 _Je ne peux pas oublier … 010-475-3546_


End file.
